One way to make semiconductor fabrication facilities more efficient includes combining multiple wafer processes to running in a single plasma chamber. The differences, however, between the various processes and/or type of wafer loading can cause varying chamber conditions. Plasma etching is typically used to fabricate integrated circuits and involves bombarding a sample with pulses of a high-speed plasma discharge. In each case, the gas etch chemistry forms volatile chemical compounds with the material being etched. Running multiple processes in a single plasma chamber may, for example, leave traces of the volatile compounds in the chamber. This variation between processes may detrimentally affect subsequent wafer processes, especially in relation to more advanced technologies.